Metagross
|gender = Genderless (games) 50% Male, 50% Female (BATC/IndyCar/Family Feud) |weaknesses = Ground, Fire (Gen 3-5) Ghost, Dark, Ground, Fire (Gen 6-) |evolves from = Metang |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation III, 2002 |last appearance = None}} Metagross is a dual Steel/Psychic type pseudo-legendary Pokemon introduced in Generation III. Metagross evolves from Metang starting at level 45; which is 10 levels shorter than the usual evolution from Metang. It is the final form of Beldum. Along with Salamence, Metagross is one of the two psuedo-legendary Pokemon introduced in Generation III. IndyCar Series Metagross first played for Belgium in 2003 and still remained there after the Belgium national football team's new generation of players starting in the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification. 2016 Metagross competed for Belgium in the 2016 IndyCar Series. Metagross' side caused a caution flag for a spin on the final laps of the 2016 Desert Diamond West Valley Grand Prix of Phoenix; thus allowing Reshiram to go directly to next week's BATC Challenge. The 2016 season was considered to be the Rossi rookie season for Metagross and the national team. Metagross first finished inside the top 10 in 2016 at the Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis. It was Metagross' first top 10 in many years. Additionally, Metagross' Belgian side won the 2016 Indianapolis 500 on Alexander Rossi's first try. Metagross' win was considered to be the best upset of sports since Roberta Vinci defeated Serena Williams at the 2015 US Open. The highest Metagross was on the IndyCar standings in 2016 was 5th. Metagross played in the American Ninja Warrior challenge in Indianapolis on June 13, 2016, but was upset in the first round of the tournament by Russian Galvantula; who had a huge struggle in the IndyCar season's first half. At the 2016 Athens Open, Metagross upset Hélio Castroneves in three sets to get an all-Andretti Autotsport match with Pee Saderd (who is playing his first tournament after his 44th birthday due to the policy of Thailand or Russia which meant that Saderd can't play a tournament after a monarch's death) in the semifinals; but Metagross was the favorite to win despite being seeded higher than Saderd. Metagross lost the match in straight sets. During the 2016 offseason, Metagross will play various tournaments, including the 2016 Swiss Open, where Metagross will be seeded in the men's singles ahead of it's Andrett Autosport teammates Ryan Hunter-Reay and Pee Saderd. Metagross will continue playing in the 2017 IndyCar Series for Belgium. Metagross turned around the 2016 BATC season after it was added in Pokémon Shuffle with good results in October and November. 2017 Metagross will start at the 2017 Race of Champions, where it was drawn in Group G with Wario, Charlie Kimball and Garvey. It had a record with two wins and one loss. Despite being a Libra, they were having a two star day in the Drivers' Cup with Mario Lopez, Alexander Rossi, Travis Pastrana and Pee Saderd; Metagross advanced to the knockouts, where it lost to Josef Newgarden. At the 2017 Rolex 24 at Daytona, Metagross was drawn with Nidoking, Larvesta and Volcarona. At the Phoenix Testing on February 10, Metagross finished 5th in the first test, besting out Pee Saderd, a friend of Metagross. Family Feud Metagross has had less success in Family Feud tournaments than the IndyCar Series, having fallen before the third round the majority of the time. In my version of Celebrity Family Feud, Metagross was Maneesh Gupta's role, as it was hogging the questions on the 10 episodes of my version of Celebrity Family Feud 2017 in Quizizz; expect episode 6 where Pee Saderd hogged because of his role as the host country (Russia) at the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival on August 5. Metagross will be seeded 13th in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, it's highest in men's singles since at least episode 1, Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes. Metagross fell to Salamence in the second round despite having a bye. Metagross will only be a men's singles seed if Alexander Rossi is top 16 in the standings entering a race. Trivia *Metagross, along with it's evolutions representing Belgium, have a recommended level in Pokémon Shuffle, with at least 6. **Additionally, all three members representing Belgium are main stages. **They were added days after Metagross represented Belgium and Andretti Autosport at the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, in which Metagross finished behind Ryan Hunter-Reay but ahead of it's teammates Carlos Muñoz, Pee Saderd. *Metagross' mega was added in Pokémon Shuffle after it's loss the previous week to his Andretti Autosport teammate Pee Saderd at the 2016 Athens Open. **Metagross' Mega stage (stage 500) deals over 40,000 HP and has 22 moves, which is the Pee Saderd starting in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. *Metagross is one of the only eight Pokemon to not qualify for Lhao soo larn fun by men's singles 2016 Swiss Open seedings, due to Pee Saderd not involved. *Metagross is arguably the heaviest seed as it is nearly almost twice the weight of nearly every seed in the 2016 Swiss Open men's seedings. *Metagross hogs Quizizz, as it hogs every episode of my version of Celebrity Family Feud expect episode 6, where Metagross traded alliances with Pee Saderd. **In version 2, Metagross will take the same role as Pee Saderd, playing the Maneesh Gupta role of the game. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Steel typed Pokemon Category:Psychic type Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon